


Groom

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are pathetic, F/M, Fluff, Lydia is awesome, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are stupid. Seriously, they're really stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again :)

“Stiles, sit down goddammit.” Scott groaned, running a hand through his hair but Stiles just glared at him.

“You are such a hypocrite Scott McCall. You have no right to even think about saying anything like that again. Do you remember what you did when it was you that were in my place huh?” Stiles snarled and continued pacing. Then he sighed and sat down beside Scott. “Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous.”

“Dude, I know what you’re going through so try and take the same advice you gave me, even if I didn’t listen. Relax. Everything will be fine. It’s not like he’s gonna run away.”

“I know, I know it’s just… I don’t even know _why_ I’m freaking!” Stiles said in frustration and Scott patted his knee.

“Yeah, well think about it this way, in a few hours this will be all over and-“

“And then you guys can fuck like the bunnies you are.” They both looked up to see Lydia and Allison in the door and Lydia was giving him an unimpressed look. “Like I would let him run away after all the time I’ve spent on this weeding. It’s perfectly planned and it _will_ be perfect or I will personally make both of your lives a living hell.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but relaxed a bit and gave her a small smile. “Thanks Lyds…”

 

***

 

Isaac sighed and looked at his former alpha’s stiff body, his eyes fixed intensely on the wall in front of him.

“If you continue like that you’ll burn a whole in the wall.” He said dryly which earned him a nasty glare but he just shrugged it of. “Come on Derek, relax. It’s gonna be fine. It’s not like he’s gonna leave you standing by the altar all alone. Lydia would hunt him down herself and drag him back here, even in her stilettos if necessary.”

Derek groaned but walked over to the younger beta and sat down beside him, leaning his head back.

“Besides, he loves you and would never do that.”

“I know.” Derek mumbled and Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“Then why are you so nervous?”

“I don’t know…”

“God, you guys are pathetic.” Both wolves looked up in surprise to see Lydia standing by the door and how had they not noticed her? “Stiles looked like he was gonna faint a few minutes ago and it surprises me to see that you’re in a similarly state. Who would have thought that the big bad wolf would be scared of such a petty little thing as a wedding?”

Derek growled weakly at her and she rolled her eyes, walking over to sit in Isaac’s lap.

“Look, Stiles is my best friend and I know him better than I know anybody else, even Allison. He’s so gone in you it’s almost embarrassing to look at and if it wasn’t for the fact that you already know that I would skin you alive if you hurt him then I’d be threatening you right now, but I’m not gonna do that.” She stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of Derek head to both werewolves big surprise. “Instead I’m just gonna say that I’m happy for you guys.” and then she turned around, her dress swirling around her dramatically, closing the door behind her.

“Uhm…” Isaac said, eyes wide in wonder and Derek snorted, finally relaxing.


End file.
